


Acting [SU!Jamie x Reader]

by misho



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jamie is a SWEETHEART, Jamie x Reader - Freeform, Jamie/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Vaginal Sex, You're an actress, bless his little soul, whoops yall FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misho/pseuds/misho
Summary: You're an aspiring actress- he's an actor disguised as a mailman. You're all he wanted- he's all you need. But, will your past continue to haunt you, or will you finally open up to your sweet little Jamie, and allow him to mend your damaged soul?





	1. 1

You knew Steven his entire life. You were friends with Greg, but he had only first met you when you were hired as Steven's babysitter when he was just five years old, and now he's nearly fifteen. That was around ten years ago, and you were just his age when you babysat him. When you turned eighteen, though, you left Beach City to go pursue your dreams of being on stage. Nobody told you, however, that it would be complete bullshit unless you were born famous. Now, at age twenty-five, you returned back to Beach City to find that you missed out on so much. So, you had a lot of catching up to do.

You returned to Steven's house, which has changed drastically over the past decade, and you pleaded for a place to stay. He was so grown up, and happy to see you. He must've remembered you, which surprised the hell out of you. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, were all the same though. They even seemed to have even matured, which is impressive for a gem. You met up with Greg, Vidalia, and you even met Sour Cream and Kiki and them once again. You even had the chance to hang out with Onion, who seemed awfully strange, but he must get it from his father. Once you were all caught up, thanks to Steven's tremendous stories, you headed out into town.

It was a cloudy day, you were certain it was going to rain. You brought along your bright yellow raincoat, pulling the hood up and giggling as it fastened tightly around your face. It wasn't raining yet, but the wind was cold and harsh and you felt like a burrito, all bundled up. When you got around to walking down the beach, you saw something flutter to your feet, whapping against your leg and trying to get carried away by the wind. You blinked and bent over, picking it up, but suddenly another one hit you in the face. Was this an envelope? You had to scrabble to pick it off of your face, looking at it. It was addressed to some person you didn't know. You frowned and looked at the other one, but it was too late. In the distance, you saw a flurry of envelopes flying in all different directions. It was a flock, but then some of them floated downwards at an alarming pace into the water, and some at you. You panicked, but saw someone else joining in your panicking.

He was in a rush trying to grab all the envelopes he could, yelling wildly and trying his best to keep all of them in his arms. You weren't sure what you were actually watching, but you just went along with it and began picking up some envelopes, trying to grasp all that you could. Finally, you approached him and he looked up from supporting himself on his knees.

"You need help?" You ask, offering them to him. It was obvious he was a mailman, but he had no control over the situation, which made it incredibly amusing. He straightened his back, clearing his throat and nodding.

"Yes, please..."

You smiled, and allowed him to take the envelopes in your hands to shove in his bag before the two of you chased down some more. You saw some of them a little ways away from the shore, and you weren't sure how you'd get them. You thought about getting one of the gems, but they were on a mission with Steven, and you knew it might annoy them to do something so... mortal. So, you rolled up your jeans and sleeves, allowing your hood to fall down around your neck. You began to wade out in the water, picking up soaked envelopes on your way to the farthest one. The mailman watched you from the shore, smiling a little.

A wave roared up and hit you square in the chest, knocking you back. You stumbled in the water, but regained your footing in the sand before completely falling down. You gripped the last letter, holding them up in the air before sprinting out of the water. The mailman quickly took the damp letters from your hands, and you seemed kind of upset about your clothes.

"You didn't have to do that." He said timidly, looking at you.

"Well, I wanted to help you out. It seemed like you really needed it."

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate it." He said, sighing at the letters in disappointment. You felt bad for him, knowing that he must take his job seriously if he was this upset at some wet letters. You blinked, standing there, and he glanced up at you, probably expecting you to leave or something.

"I'm Y/N. I'll help you out if you want."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Here, let me hold some things." You said, holding out your hands. He gave you some letters to hold, and you generously took them, holding them as he shoved the rest of the letters addressed to Steven in his mailbox before heading off the beach.

"Oh, right, I'm Jamie. Pardon me, I'm just a little distracted." He said softly, looking down at the addresses on the envelopes and walking automatically to his next location. You followed next to his side in hot pursuit, trying to keep up with him.

"It's alright." You smile, brushing it off. "So, you're the mailman now? I remember it being Mrs. Miller, Sadie's mom."

"Oh, yeah, I started working in Beach City around three years ago. I'm only doing it because I'm on my way to become an aspiring actor." Jamie said, looking forlorn. Your eyes widen and you perk up when you speak, giving a little pep in your step.

"An actor? I used to live in Empire City, and I tried so hard to be an actress. It was my childhood dream."

"Are you serious?" Jamie said, his eyes wide and sparkly. He stopped in his tracks, looking at you. You laughed and nodded, but you couldn't help suppress that dejected feeling deep down inside. "What happened?!"

"I-I uh... didn't make it. And I just sort of gave up after that. I think I just gave up overall. I don't know why I came back here." You said, turning and continuing to walk towards the next location.

"H-Huh? What do you mean..?" Jamie said, trying to keep up with you now. He was completely interested in what you had to say, but you couldn't manage to get it out. You shook your head, feeling tears form in your eyes. You had to hide it, afraid you'd scare him away or make him think he did something wrong. You had to suck it up, buttercup. After an awkward good minute of silence, he began to talk about the local theater, which he seemed to love wholeheartedly. Of course, you were interested, but you didn't show it much. After the two of you had finished handing out mail to mailboxes, he turned to you with a happy smile.

"Thanks for walking with me, Y/N. I really enjoyed talking to you!"

"Yeah, me too." You said with a semi-forced grin.

"If you want, you can stop by the theater on Friday afternoon. I'll be rehearsing. I'm thinking about doing a Romeo and Juliet play, doesn't that sound nice?"

"Definitely! I'll be there." You agreed, watching him walk away. He waved to you and you waved back with a strong smile, but the second you turned away, you let out a heavy sigh. You were happy to have met someone new, someone who could share the same interests as you, but how long could you keep up this facade for?

Heading back to the temple, you walked through the front door and was greeted by Steven's loud cheer.

"Y/N!"

"Heey, Steven. What's up, little guy?"

He just laughed. That's all he ever was; happy. Ever after losing his mother, you had no idea how he'd be able to hold up so strongly, when you couldn't. There was a part of you that knew he had never met her, that's why, but that part stung so badly. Thinking too deep into it only brought on more pain, so you secluded that pain to a small portion of your mind and never allowed it to increase.


	2. 2

It was definitely a week later, and you were incredibly nervous. The entire time, Steven kept pumping you up by encouraging words, but you felt like you were going to faint. Being on a stage just remotely frightened you, and you weren't sure about even going to the theater Jamie said he'd be at.

Of course, the two of you have seen each other since your first meeting. You guys even hung out most of the time, just talking about different things. He even admitted having a crush on Garnet, which was insanely awkward to go through, since you knew Garnet was a fusion and already in love. The two of you joked around a lot, and even hung out with Lars and Sadie when they weren't at the Big Donut. You even convinced Jamie to hang out with Sour Cream, Buck, and Kiki, since you all were friends.

To say the least, you and Jamie were growing really close. And you weren't sure what to do, now, since you had already agreed to go and watch him recite some lines from Romeo and Juliet. Steven even managed to get you to dress up in a skirt and blouse, which was something you absolutely despised. So, now, you were walking towards the theater with a blossoming nervousness that made you flash back to high school. You saw it in the distance, a quaint little building, and slowly pushed on the doors so that they clicked and allowed you entrance. 

Walking in, you were greeted by a group of other people. Of course, your friends were there. Buck, Sour Cream, Kiki, Jenny, Ronaldo, PeeDee, Steven, Connie, and another person you didn't recognize. You wondered where Jamie was, but the group of people murmured quietly in the theater, standing on stage in dim spotlights. You timidly walked towards the group and saw people cheer at you, happy to see you. You got up on stage with the others, and the girls surrounded you with joyous expressions.

"Girl, we're so glad you made it!" Kiki said, tugging on your arm. You laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, you're probably the best actress here." Jenny said more gently than her sister did. You flushed a pink color, flattered by their words. Steven seemed bubbly to see you too, but his happy face quickly turned into a scowl right after the stranger approached you.

"Hey, girl." He said, leaning in real close. "Name's Kevin. You?"

Not wanting to be impolite, you faked a smile back towards him. "Y/N. It's nice to meet you."

Jamie walked out from behind the stage, holding a big stack of papers. He halted in his steps when he saw you and Kevin talking. You offered your hand to Kevin for him to shake, but he carefully took it with his incredibly soft hands before kissing the tops of your knuckles. You blinked multiple times, watching him wink at you all slow and weird. Meanwhile, Jamie got flustered and gripped the packets, red in the face.

"I'm auditioning for Romeo, and you must be my Juliet." Kevin insisted, drawing your hand towards his body and pulling you closer. Uncomfortable, you glanced away from him. Jamie suddenly barged in, pushing Kevin away from you. You blinked, even worse now, feeling the tension in the room.

"I was- uh- actually considering being Mercutio." You said softly, earning surprised looks from Kevin and Jamie both.

"M-Mercutio? But, Y/N," Jamie said, giving a dirty look to Kevin. "You'd be a wonderful Juliet! I mean, you don't have to be. But, you're a real, experienced actress."

"Hey, are you saying we can't act?" Kiki said, and Jamie began to sweat.

"W-Well, not quite." Jamie said, beginning to tremble ever so slightly. Kiki laughed, wrapping her arm around his neck and rubbing his hair with her fist. He struggled under her grip, getting out with a new and messier hairdo.

"Just yanking 'ya chain, Jamie." She said with a hearty smile. The others rippled with laughter, which caused him to grow a red color even more. Kevin sighed, pushing his hair out of his face, stealing the spotlight and speaking now.

"Well, this is lame. Give me a script."

"You know, Kevin," Steven said, upset. Connie kept frowning, also. "you don't have to be here."

"Yeah!" Connie added in. "Why are you here anyways? We all know you don't act."

"Look, weird little kids," Kevin glared at them sharply, his voice suddenly deep. "get off my case. Anyone can act."

"Hey." You warned, standing in between Kevin and the kids. "Let's all just get along, okay?"

"Right." Jamie said, handing out scripts to everyone. "Steven, Connie, we might even need Stevonnie for a scene."

The kids seemed especially excited about that. As Jamie sat in the first row, he watched each and everyone perform. When it got to you, and you performed, it was almost as if everyone in the theater clapped and cheered for you. You bowed, and Jamie stood up, walking to the stage. He took the mic, speaking loudly for everyone to hear.

"Okay, so, since we're doing an edited version of Romeo and Juliet, there won't be as many roles. So, everyone gets a role!"

People cheered in the auditorium, and you smiled happily. Really, you didn't mind any role that you got, you were glad to get anything really. Jamie started to go down the list, naming down minor roles first. Turns out, Kevin got Tybalt, which seemed fitting as the antagonist. Then, it got down to the end of the list.

"And, finally, Y/N as Juliet," Jamie said, shooting you a glance. You smiled, knowing he didn't have any bad intentions. "And me as Romeo. Any objections?" He said, straightening. Everyone pretty much stared at Kevin, who looked insanely upset, but he never said a word. Jamie clapped his hands together, pleased with how many showed up, and dismissed them all. You stayed behind, allowing everyone to leave first before you approached Jamie on stage, who was now sitting on the wooden floor. You towered over him, and when he glanced up at you, his face went red and he glanced away.

"Hey, Jamie. Need any help reciting?"

"Ah, Y/N. I should get going, make dinner, you know. Feel free to stay a little bit later, just remember to close up. Here's the keys." He said, handing you a bunch of small keys on one chain. He pointed out to you which key was used for the theater, to which you greatly appreciated. Standing up and grabbing his bag, he shoved the script into his bag, slowly walking out of the theater and shutting the doors quickly.

\---

Jamie's heart was beating so fast. Y/N would've made a much better Nurse, or at least Mercutio, like she wanted. Why did he make her Juliet? He sighed the second his back pressed against the door, trying to calm his nerves. He opened his bag, looking inside, but realization struck him when he noticed that he didn't have his house key with him. He facepalmed, sighing audibly and cursing himself for his airheadedness. He turned around, knowing that his key was on the chain he handed to you, but the split moment his fingers brushed against the door, he heard faint music. Frowning, he slowly pushed on the door, allowing it to click open, and peeked inside.

\---

When Jamie left, you took the opportunity to figure out how the controls work. You were also into technical theater, like lighting and all that jazz. You hopped off the stage, examining the lighting booth, and you noticed a small laptop that was still on. You searched through it, and classical music began to play the second you unmuted the laptop.

Well, that's odd. This must be the source of music, you figured. You paused the music, going to YouTube with a bright idea, and searching something up. Then, you clicked on your favorite song, hurrying to the stage before it began playing over the speakers. You weren't sure what you were doing, but you knew that you were just having some harmless fun.

(At this point, I suggest listening to an upbeat song that you like!)

You started out humming the tune, then the lyrics started and so did you. Adjusting the mic to your height, you sang along with the distant singer's voice in the background. But, your voice ruled above it. Still, the music played so that it wasn't completely awkward. 

You swayed your hips to the beat, tapping your small heel on the wooden boards. You gripped the mic, singing loudly and throwing your hair side to side, grinning. You were completely amused, and little did you know, so was Jamie. He was flushed a dark red, staring at you as you danced and sung on stage, enjoying yourself completely.

Not to mention, you _were_ wearing a skirt. Jamie tried to divert his eyes away, but he just couldn't seem to do it. You were like a star, shining on the stage. Almost as if it was completely natural for you to be singing and dancing on it, not to mention rather adorably. Jamie clenched his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, but he just couldn't manage to do it whatsoever. So, he quickly pushed the door open. Hearing the door let out a shrill shriek, your eyes darted to Jamie, and you turned a scarlet color.

"J-Jamie!" You paused, going still like a deer in headlights.

"I... I uh- I left my house key with you on accident." He said as you scrambled off the stage, pausing the music. You turned to face him, trembling slightly from embarrassment. He walked up to you, being slightly taller, and his eyes wouldn't meet yours. So, you took out the keys and let him pick out the one that was his, taking it off the chain before hurrying out of the theater, leaving you a big blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I would personally choose is "Using You" by Mars Argo! ^^


	3. 3

"And, let's restart that scene!" Jamie said, waving his hand to the others. It was a month into rehearsing lines, and just in a couple days the play would finally be out. It was taking so long, because nobody cooperated the way Jamie wanted them to. But, you idled quietly and you knew he appreciated how easygoing you were being.

"Jamie?" Steven asked innocently, nearly batting his eyelashes. Jamie smiled down at him, nodding. "What about Romeo and Juliet's kiss scene?"

"W-What?" he stammered, looking to the side suddenly.

"Yeah!" Jenny cheered. "You and Y/N need a kiss scene!"

"N-No..." Jamie trailed off, getting cut off by the others.

"To make it seem convincing that they are lovers," Connie began, "I think a kiss would make it realistic!"

"A kiss? It's... too late. The script has already been edited and revised. And, besides, not all couples kiss." Jamie waved his hands, and you just smiled sweetly. You were certain he had a crush on you, from the way his face was getting red. But, you didn't say anything, just basking in his adorable stuttering.

"I don't know a couple that doesn't kiss." You mused, watching his wide-blown eyes dart to you. "And I'm okay with squeezing one or two into the play."

"Y/N, can we talk? Privately?" Jamie suddenly said, to your surprise. You nod slowly in agreement and he takes your wrist, leading you out into the hallway. He lets out a gigantic sigh the second the door clicked shut and he rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Jamie, you know you don't have to do what they tell you to. You're the director of this play."

"I-I know, but they're right."

"Huh?"

"It would add more realism, true, but there's an issue with it all." He said, growing quieter. You rose an eyebrow and he flushed a dark color before staring you straight in the eyes. "I've never had my first kiss before."

"Whaa-?" You said in disbelief.

"I know! I'm an actor, yet I've never kissed anyone before."

"W-Well..." you said slowly, looking down. You've kissed plenty of people before, no problem. Hell, you've even had some one-night stands. It was so strange to be with a guy your age who had done nothing remotely intimate with anyone before. "We don't have to. You know that, right?"

"I think maybe we should. J-Just for the sake of the play!"

"Do you know _how_ to kiss someone?" You asked, and he shook his head. You blinked and thought about it for a moment or two, before taking his hands softly with your own. "Then, we can practice."

His entire face, and his ears, went beet red. You could tell he was nervous, his palms were slick with sweat and his shirt was shifting every time his heart thumped loudly against his chest. He shut his eyes tightly, nodding to you. You just stood there, watching him with an amused expression.

"W-Well?" Jamie said, opening one eye.

"First, you're acting like it's elementary school on the playground. Loosen your posture, grip my hands, look into my eyes."

He followed your commands, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Now," you said, "you have to meet me in the middle here, okay? The more confident you act, the more you will feel."

Jamie nodded, slowly leaning in and allowing his eyelids to flutter shut. You did also, your nose brushing against his. Quickly, you found your way to the side and delicately pressed your lips against his. His kiss was so warm, so inviting, you began to lose yourself as you pulled him closer, sighing into the kiss. Jamie leapt back, eyes wide.

"Sorry." You apologized with a smile, watching him touch his lips with his fingers. "Got carried away. Now, this time, you need to be a bit more forceful. Take my cheek and pull me in."

"I-I don't know..." Jamie said, looking away and pressing his palm against his chest.

"Need a break?"

He was quiet, but suddenly he stiffened his shoulders before taking your cheek, pulling his face towards yours and pressing his lips against yours hastily. He deepened the kiss automatically, tilting his head naturally. You were caught off guard, but melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him in place. Parting your lips, you gently bit his lower lip and caused him to let out a short whine before he hurriedly pulled away again.

"O-Okay, we should get back." Jamie said distractedly, rushing back inside the theater. You followed with a knowing smile on your face, watching everyone stand back up from their seats to reposition on stage. You got in your position, and so did Jamie, before you restarted the scene. "Act 3, Scene 5."

You and Jamie began reading off your lines, knowing them by heart by now.

"Are you gone like that, my love, my lord? Yes, my husband, my friend! I must hear from you every day in the hour. In a minute there are many days. Oh, by this count I’ll be many years older before I see my Romeo again." You said solemnly, taking Jamie's hands as he edged to go offstage. He squeezed your hands, looking deeply into your eyes.

"Farewell! I won’t miss any chance to send my love to you." Jamie said, sighing, acting so smoothly like he was actually in love with you.

"Before you go, my dear Romeo, will you allow this one last kiss? As a farewell, as hopes to see you again safe and well." You said, changing up the line. Jamie blinked, unprepared for it, but he nodded slowly.

"Yes, my Juliet." Jamie said softly, leaning in and supporting your face with his hand before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. The others clapped and cheered, which caused him to pull back all tense and stiff.

"Y-You guys can't clap!"

"But, it's cute." Connie said, looking innocently at the two of you.

"Yeah, you two should go out on a date or something!"

"We're acting, you guys." You said with a short laugh, to which Jamie fell silent over. You couldn't help but feel as if you hurt his feelings by saying that, but it was partially true, wasn't it? You felt comfortable with just acting, and nothing more. But, at the same time, a little part of you wanted to kiss him out of costume.

\---

It was the day. You were all dressed up and ready to go, ready to act out your final version of Romeo and Juliet. It was exciting for you, but especially for Jamie. He kept acting nervous, but at the same time, he was hopping up and down in so much excitement, you had to calm him down so that he wouldn't be shaking on stage. You peeked outside of the curtains, looking at all the people that were in the audience. Some were from Beach City, others were from the surrounding suburbans. Eventually, the seats filled up, and it was time to start.

It took hours, probably. The entire play was so fun to participate in, but when it got to Act 3, Scene 5, you felt butterflies explode in your stomach. Why were you so nervous? It's not like you haven't done it all before. You spewed out your lines, gripping your dress to calm your nerves. Jamie, on the other hand, was completely confident and calm, and the faint smell of coffee wafted off of him. It's like the roles reversed, and when Jamie took your hands, you couldn't stop staring in his dark eyes.

"I won't miss any chance to send my love to you." Jamie finished his sentence, and you suddenly felt aware of all the eyes focused on you. You sort of froze up, and Jamie almost frowned, but you saw how concerned his eyes were. He didn't need to say anything, but he quickly saved the play from awkwardness by using your line. "B-Before I go, my dear Juliet," He said slowly, trying to remember what your line was. "will you allow this one last kiss? As a farewell, as hopes to see you again safe and well."

You couldn't even nod in response, you just shut your eyes and leaned forward. Jamie took the hint, but you didn't notice any movement until you frowned, his lips crashed into yours and you nearly jerked back, but his hands on your hips kept you in place. What was he doing? This wasn't the scripted kiss! You felt those butterflies explode into tinier butterflies, and you almost fainted on the stage from being overwhelmed. Jamie held you close, the crowd cheering wildly. When he pulled away, he brushed his hand against your cheek and moved some hair away from your face.

"I love you." He said in a low whisper, and you knew for sure that wasn't in the script. You flushed a dark pink and nodded, not certain if the crowd even heard him say that to you. Then, he briskly walked off stage and left you in the dark. You were jostled back to reality by Jenny's voice calling out to you, since she was playing as Lady Capulet. The rest of the play, you seemed out of it. In your final scenes as Juliet, you were happy to have figuratively 'died,' since it meant you didn't have any more lines to embarrass yourself with. Although, laying on stage all nestled up to Jamie probably wasn't good for your health, either.

And, the curtains closed. The audience applauded, cheered, screamed. You all did the signature bow when the curtains opened back up again, and you walked backstage and sat in your chair, chugging your bottle of water. Jenny said she was going to host a sleepover with everyone, but you felt like you just didn't want to go. So, you shook your head, smiling, and gathered your things. Before you could exit backstage, a hand took your wrist. You whirled around, facing Jamie, and you felt embarrassed. That's all.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, letting go of you. You shrug in response, not sure if you should reply seriously or not. "You can talk to me, you know. Was it the kiss?"

"N-No, that's not it." You said, sweating. Well, yes, partially that _was_ it. He frowned, looking a bit upset, and stood a little defeated. You felt bad, sighing, and rubbing your arm.

"Hey, want to come back to my place? We can celebrate!" Jamie said, and you gave in, nodding. He happily took you outside, into his car, and the two of you just left the theater to go to his house.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW CONTENT UP AHEAD! But, does contain some plot. So, semi-beware.

The car ride was the most silent you've ever experienced. It was almost painful, the silence nearly deafening at this point. You even attempted to focus on the quiet rumble of the engine, looking at how brightly the clocks and light were in the dark car. You weren't sure that Jamie was comfortable, his hands were firmly snug against the wheel and he almost looked as pale as a ghost.

"Jamie?" You spoke softly. He glanced over at you temporarily, then back at the road before looking at you again.

"What is it, Y/N?"

"I'll talk. And I just want you to listen to me."

"Are-" He paused, before stopping himself completely. He nodded, understanding, and falling silent again.

"Before I moved away, I lived with my parents. Things were so good, they were awesome, but... my parents. They both passed away, and- I'm just... I was so broken. Over it all. So, I moved to Empire City, but I couldn't stand being alone there working in all the smog and pollution."

You sighed, looking out of your window. "I've been hesitating going back to my parent's house, so I moved in with Steven for the time being. I feel so God damn alone, sometimes, though."

"Y/N, you're never alone." Jamie said, interrupting. "I'm sure your parents are so proud of you right now. I wouldn't worry about it."

You knew he was trying his hardest to comfort you, and you appreciated it. He pulled his car into the driveway of a very small and quaint little house, more like a bachelor pad that had almost everything in one room. It was near the beach, looking out onto the ocean, but near some bluffs so you could visibly see those too. You stared in awe, noticing his big glass windows looking to the sea, but messy room.

"How did you get such a beautiful house?"

"Oh, my grandfather built it a little ways back. My dad restored it to be more modern, but left it to me after he moved to Kansas." He said, flipping the lights on. It was only eight, but it was so dark outside and the ocean gently washed in the background.

"It's gorgeous, Jamie." You said softly, feeling chilly. The AC must've been on, and Jamie noticed quickly, handing you a blanket.

"Sorry, Y/N, it takes awhile for the heat to come on." He laughed gently, looking at you and causing your heart to race. He sat down on his couch, man spreading his legs and slouching, running a hand through his hair and sighing softly. You flush, looking away, standing there awkwardly.

"You can sit down, you know." Jamie said, looking at you now with a really hot, half-lidded stare. You shifted awkwardly, shrugging. "Hey, I have drinks. If you want, though."

You took the chance, hoping it would kill the silence. You pulled out Mike's Hard, surprised Jamie even liked this stuff. You grabbed two mango flavors, which was undoubtedly your favorite flavor out of all of them. You shuffled back over to Jamie, handing him one, and he graciously took it with an endearing smile. You sat down on the love seat, which was awkwardly pushed away from the couch. He looked a little forlorn at you, but you must've been imagining it, because when you looked at him, he was staring at his bottle. He opened it and so did you, taking sips.

Needless to say, this went on for quite some time. As the two of you went from tipsy to drunk, things got more fun. He turned music on from his TV, and you stood up, shedding the blanket and dancing around wildly. Jamie let out a couple of adorably sexy laughs before standing to his feet, taking your hands and dancing around with you, taking you and swirling you around. You giggled crazily, getting dizzy and falling into his arms.

He blinked downwards at you, then his hands traced your arms before they caressed your face and pulled you into a sudden kiss. God, how was he so good? His tongue pushed against yours and his teeth grazed against your lips, tricks that he learned from you. Tricks that he practiced to be perfect at. Tricks that just made your knees buckle and legs shake as one of his hands rested on the small of your back. You didn't get too into the kiss, but he definitely seemed to be, but then he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- oh, God-" He panted, hiding his face from you in shame. You frowned to yourself, a little disappointed that the session had ended so quickly. But, you tried to knock some more sense into yourself, shaking your head.

"Jamie, did you..." you said, taking the hem of his shirt. Panicked, he looked down at your hand and then your face. "Did you really mean it, what you said on stage?"

"I-If you want it to be..." He said honestly, which tugged at your heartstrings. You wished that you could just say it back, say it to his face, right now. You turned your head, tightening your grip on his shirt.

"I love you too." You blurted, tugging him down to your level. He shouted in surprise, his lips meeting yours. Stumbling in surprise, he brought you down onto the love seat and pinned you, his eyes wide as you frowned. You let go of him, watching him push up and off of you, hovering above your body.

"Y/N, are- are..." He stammered wildly, adjusting his collar. "are you joking?"

"What? Why would I be?" You said, suddenly angry. He flinched, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Because, everyone rejects me. It's natural by now. And besides, we're both drunk-"

"I'm not that kind of girl that lies when she's drunk." You spoke lowly, almost in shock he thought you were lying to him. "Jamie, no, you make me feel amazing things. And I want you to make me feel even more amazing."

"W-What?"

You sat up, playing with your shirt. "Jamie, I've loved you for so long. And I don't know if I can contain myself. I just need you right now."

Jamie stood up, feeling insanely awkward. "I-I don't know... but I'm happy. Really happy."

"Then, that's fine. I just want to be with you." You murmured, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him down onto the love seat, cuddling with him. You nestled your face in his chest, but you weren't sure about the limits. But, his hand rested lightly against your ass, and you felt incredibly hot and bothered.

"Jamie," you mumbled, "Are you trying to get me horny?"

"Wuahh!" He shouted, his hands flying off of you and he sat up, his entire face red. You laughed and got up, turning his face towards you and releasing it so that it would stay there. You reached behind yourself and under your shirt, then slipping the straps off of your arms and tossing your bra to the side. Your shirt was still on, but your nipples visibly poked through your shirt.

"H-How did you?-" Jamie said as you crawled towards him, straddling his lap.

"Kiss me." You said, and he shut his eyes quickly before leaning in and pressing himself against your lips. You deepened the kiss, biting his lower lip gently and gaining access to his mouth. He was growing more and more submissive by the second, your arms wrapping around his neck and hands running through his hair. Suddenly, you gripped and yanked his hair. He let out a muffled moan and you gently grinded downwards into his hips. He pulled away from you to catch a breath and you grinned, your hands petting his long hair.

"I had no idea you were into hair-pulling."

"N-No..." Jamie said, trying to deny it. You smiled and took his hair firmly between your fingers and he melted under your grip.

"What do you want, Jamie?"

Jamie didn't reply, but he was visibly shaking. His lips were even trembling, and you took your free hand to caress his face. You make him look at you as you lowered your head, your hand running down to his shoulder as you pressed your lips up against his bare neck. His breath hitched in his throat as your hand that was on his shoulder trailed down his arm, then over to his stomach, and finally rested on his crotch.

"Jamie, tell me." You said, moving backwards to let him see your face. Your hands squeezed his hard-on through his jeans and he let out an unbearable moan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I-I want... you." Jamie said slowly, pronouncing all his vowels slow and clear. You grinned devilishly, teasing him now.

"What do you want to do to me? And what part of me do you want?"

Jamie took no hesitation to speak, his lips parting as he gasped for air hotly, his entire face flushed red. "I want to make love to all of you."

Well, that wasn't what you were expecting. You blinked in surprise, releasing his hair. You expected him to say naughty things, yet everything that he says is so poetic somehow. You smiled a little to yourself, feeling your heart speed up.

"Then we'll do that." You agreed. You leaned back, taking both of your hands to hurriedly take off of your shirt. Once you did, Jamie opened his eyes and nearly screamed in surprise. But, he just jumped and held it back, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"You've never seen boobs before?" You asked him, and he swallowed heavily, shaking his head profusely. You giggled and leaned in, flaunting the way you looked. His hands trembled as he reached up, gently wrapping his hand around your breast. You took deep breaths as his fingers ran across the hill, to the bud, and he rubbed it gently between his thumb and index finger.

"Fuck," you exclaimed, to which he paused at.

"Are you alright? I-I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, Jamie, it feels wonderful. Keep doing it, please..."

Jamie nodded and resumed it, and you squinted, all this heat flowing to your womanhood. Jamie's other hand tested on your hip, gripping your bare skin carefully as the tendrils of your hair fell in your face. Things were going white, you felt too good. You grabbed his wrist, and his fingers stopped moving. You panted, coming down from your orgasm-high that you couldn't achieve, and you held yourself up by pushing against his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Y/N?"

"I almost came." You panted, and his cheeks darkened a few shades.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, you did really good. Come on, where's your room?"

You got up, and so did he. You didn't even bother to pick up your clothes. He led you to his bedroom, and he didn't even turn on the light before you shut the door behind yourself and slammed your lips back into his again. He kisses you passionately back, picking you up in his arms and laying you gently on the bed, pinning you down. He leaned up, caressing your face.

"I-I want you to be happy." He suddenly said, very sweetly.

"Jamie, I'm happy no matter what we do."

"I know, but earlier... you told me..."

"I'm depressed, I know." You said, looking away and holding his hand. "It's not an emotion that can just be cured. But, I'll get better over time. I know I will, now, with you here. Getting continuous support and love from you is all I need. You don't need to have sex with me to make me happy."

Jamie sniffled, and tears rolled down his face. He sat back and you pushed yourself up to sit, frowning. "W-Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you more." Jamie mumbled and you shook your head, taking his face and wiping his tears with your thumbs.

"No, baby, no! Don't cry! I'm happy, see? Happy." You smiled, and he just looked even more upset. You sighed and kissed his cheeks, feeling his arms wrap around you and pull you in for a deep hug. You felt your own tears prick at your eyes, but you quickly tried to make them go away. They continued to stream down your face. Jamie noticed and he freaked out.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" You said, laughing and wiping your face.

"I love you... so much." He suddenly said, which made your heart race again. Why was it those small little things that he said, that made you go wild? You blush and nod slowly.

"I love you too..." You mumbled, gripping your jeans. Jamie smiled, nuzzling your face, and you burst into giggles. He pushed you back down, his hands on either side of your head to keep you there. He gave you a really sexy expression, smiling ever so slightly.

"Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

Huh? Had the roles reversed? Your heart hammered and you swallowed heavily, gripping the sheets under your fingers. Your voice stammered as you tried to speak, "M-Make love to me."

"Hm?" Jamie tilted his head, his hair swaying. He must've not heard you, or pretended to not hear you. You cleared your throat.

"Fuck me, Jamie, please!" You whined, and he tried to keep his cool composure by nodding quickly. He took off his shirt clumsily, tossing it to the floor. Then, his pants and your pants. He paused, looking at your panties like it was the first time he had ever seen a woman half naked.

"W-What are you wearing?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah, I'm wearing a thong. I didn't want panty lines to show up on any of my costumes." You said thoughtfully. He blushed a dark color, but your fingers traced the elastic band of your panties and you smiled knowingly. Jamie was obviously a virgin, and it was strange how shy he was acting.

"Jamie, do you watch porn?"

"No..." He said, looking away from you.

"What? Are you serious? You've never seen one porn vid in your life?"

"No, I haven't! I'm so inexperienced, I'm sorry. I can't give you what you need." He said, looking upset.

"As long as you have a dick, I think you'll be fine." You joked, and his face heated up. You scooted against his pillow, propping yourself up to demonstrate. "Now, watch me, okay?"

He nodded and sat back obediently, and then you slowly took off your panties. You were soaking wet already, but you were completely shaven and nice and smooth. Jamie blinked in awe, holding back the temptation to touch your pussy.

"So, Jamie, this is where you put it." You said, spreading your lips and allowing your folds to expose.

"It's too tiny!" He said in shock. "I-I won't fit."

"That cocky now, are you?" You laughed teasingly, and his face went red. "Just kidding. It'll fit, but it'll hurt me a little, to stretch out."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said sadly.

"Well, it's a shame I'm a woman. You could always try fingering me, or even eat me out."

"Do what?" He said, frowning. You grinned, spreading your legs. Motioning him with a come-here finger gesture, he drew closer to you. You didn't want to spoil the surprise, so you told him to lean down, and he got awfully close to your pussy. Then, with your hands, you gripped his hair and pushed his face right all up in you. He panicked, not ready for that, but you instructed him on what to do.

"Lick me." You whispered softly, and he obeyed quietly. You felt his tongue press against your clit, and then run down your folds to your entrance, poking it and penetrating. You let out a small whine, gripping his hair.

His soaking wet tongue put little to no pressure on your vagina, but it felt so good to have his heated tongue against your core. Then, he sucked your clit, trapping the bud between his lips and rubbing. You screamed his name, feeling an orgasm come on.

"Fuck, Jamie, I'm cumming!" You cried out the split second you came. You fell limp and released his hair, allowing him to sit up with a messy hairdo. You panted, your eyes shutting for a second or two before they opened to Jamie pressing smooth kisses all over your body. You smiled and pet his hair, watching him.

"I-I can keep going. I want you to fuck me, Jamie. Ravish my little pussy, make me cum over and over."

"You're making me really hot..." Jamie said, with a worried expression, as he slowly pulled down his boxers. Out sprang his erection, as wild and free as an animal.

"Holy shit, you're huge." You exclaimed, and then grew embarrassed. Who says that during sex? You sounded like he was some kind of fossil you just dug up. You mentally groaned, but paused when his hot tip pressed against your pussy. He rubbed his member up and down your lips, allowing your juices to lubricate him up. You moaned softly, your pussy dripping with pre-cum and ready for his cock.

Without a condom, he slowly pushed forward. You felt his head on your entrance, begin to stretch it out. You grip the sheets in pain, feeling him slide in easier because of the lube, but it was still painful. You cried out, whining, and he seemed very concerned so he checked up on you. And finally, you heard a loud _pop!_

Oh, you just popped your cherry.

Jamie frowned and all wide-eyed, he sat up.

"Are you alright? What was that noise?"

"You took my virginity." You said through semi-gritted teeth. Jamie blushed softly and then slowly began to move. You felt awful pain, crying out as he thrusted slowly. He stopped suddenly and leaned over you in full worry mode.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, brushing your hair out of your face. "I-I really didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It's okay..." You repeated, "It's getting warmer. Try moving now."

He hesitantly started again, and heat blossomed in your abdomen. Pleasure spread like a disease, making you incredibly hot. His tip hit your cervix and then he began pulling out, which felt amazing.

"Ah, yes! Go faster, please. I need your dick." You moaned, and Jamie did so. His thrusts got faster, and he began to pant like crazy, out of breath already.

"You're so tight and warm." Jamie added, and you cried out, locking your legs around his waist. His thrusts got sloppier, and even rougher. The headboard of the bed began to slam into the wall as his cock pumped in and out of you. You whined again, wanting to feel him deeper. So, you pulled him closer and felt his tip slam into your walls. You let out a cry of pleasure, your arms shooting up and wrapping under his arms to scratch his back.

"I'm going to cum." You warned, your voice shaking wildly from getting rammed in the pussy so hard. You felt heat collect at your pussy and you screamed, arching your back. You felt ultimate pleasure as a wave of heat washed through you. Your pussy tightened around Jamie's cock and he exploded inside, letting out a groan. He thrusted a couple of last times, and your sensitivity went through the roof. You felt his cum fill you up, and you even squirted. Then, your legs let go of him and he was able to pull out, cum flowing out of you.

"Oh, my God." You sighed, Jamie collapsing next to you. He sat up quickly, fanning himself. You looked over at him, definitely super tired, and you brought him into a kiss before the two of you went and took a shower.


	5. 5

Waking up in the morning, you were all nestled up in Jamie's arms. He was snuggling with you, but his eyes were open, watching you. You smiled at him and stretched, and he chuckled slightly. You were all bundled up in his clothes, a baggy shirt and joggers.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said softly, pulling you closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." You said, sighing into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry." He replied, petting your hair. He let go of you, sitting up and yawning, stretching when he got out of bed. He walked over to his door, opening it and slowly walking away from you. You quickly pursued, feeling awkward as you walked. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I probably shouldn't, Steven's probably freaking out."

"Alright, be safe going home." He said, his eyes looking so inviting. But, you held back, giving him a small goodbye kiss before you collected all of your clothes and stuff. You hurriedly put your shoes on and walked out, waving to him.

It took you a little while, but you eventually got home. As you walked through the front door, Steven looked up from his phone and ran up to you.

"Y/N, you're home!"

"I'm sorry, Steven, I spent the night at Jamie's." You said, ruffling his hair. He looked up at you with his wide innocent eyes, and you felt a pang of pity.

"I was worried. And... who's clothes are those?"

"Uh- er..."

"Are they... Jamie's?!" Steven shouted. "Are you guys together? Really?"

"How do you know?" You replied in a mid-shout. Steven just laughed heartily, shrugging.

"Jamie told me he liked you. Although, the last time I got involved with his love life, he got his heart broken. So, I just sort of stayed out of it. But, I'm happy he finally found someone. Besides, when the two of you rehearsed for the play and it was the kiss scene, you two would always stay glued to each other for quite some time."

You flushed red in embarrassment. You hoped he wouldn't realize that what the two of you did after the play, was a lot less innocent.

\---

It was a month later, and you and Jamie were officially dating. The entire city knew at this point. And, you loved to tease the hell out of him by printing out nudes of yourself and stuffing them into an envelope addressed to Jamie, then putting it in the mailbox. The first time he saw a letter from you to him, he excitedly took it with the other mail and slowly opened it, only to be surprised and shove the paper into his pocket as clumsily as possible. It was fun hearing about his reaction a little bit later, when he was off duty.

"You should be careful! What if someone else was with me?"

"I doubted it. Besides, you're cute when you're embarrassed." You said, laying your torso on his legs as he sat on his couch. He pet your hair, sighing.

"Well, I'm keeping the picture. You know, for... research purposes." He mumbled, and you grinned sneakily at him.

"Aw, Jamie, you don't have to lie to me! Just tell me what you're gonna do to my picture." You said, looking up at him with big wide eyes. He just looked embarrassed, and he didn't reply. So, you began chanting, "You're gonna jerk off!"

"W-Wuah, stop it!" He blabbered, tickling you and you burst into giggles, rolling around and trying to pry his hands off of you.

\---

The next day, he agreed to help you out with moving your things out of your parent's house. You decided to sell it, and a happy couple agreed to buy it. So Jamie and a couple of other friends helped sort out your things in two piles, sell and keep, and then began moving it to Jamie's place. You were moving in with your boyfriend. You were... happy. A couple weeks after moving and selling things, you finally were able to move in with Jamie.

The first night you were there, you sat awake when he was getting ready for bed. He poked his head out of the bathroom door, looking worriedly at you.

"Are you feeling okay, princess?"

"Yeah, I'm just... solemn. You know how it is."

He walked over to you, wearing pajamas, and he sat down beside you, pulling your head into his chest. You shut your eyes, exhaling loudly.

"I know you're depressed. It's not an emotion. You told me, and I understand that it's not something you can just get over. It takes time. But, please, let me know if something is on your mind. I want to help you."

"It's not just my parents. I'm better, with that situation, anyway."

"Then, what?" Jamie said, his voice gentler than a feather.

"I went to my doctor earlier this week, and she told me that I wasn't pregnant."

Jamie froze. What was he supposed to say? Congratulations? I'm sorry? Did you _want_ to be pregnant?

"Uhm..." Jamie began, but you cut him off, knowing he was probably overreacting on the inside.

"-I just... didn't know if you wanted me to be."

"I don't know, either." Jamie laughed awkwardly, looking out at the black ocean as a clock ticked in the background. "I mean, w-we did... you know. But, that was just an act of passion. Do _you_ want a baby?"

"I guess not. Maybe I thought I wanted one, to fill up this... this hole in my life."

"Hey, no need to rush. We're still young, you know."

"I know!" You said quickly, looking up at him, sitting up. "But you were the one who came inside!"

"W-Well, yes..." Jamie trailed off, pursing his lips slightly and looking away from you. You blinked.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Not really! I-It's just that you... you're really open about our relationship."

"I don't go around talking about our sex lives. I just tease you in private."

Jamie suddenly swooped you up in his arms, struggling a little bit to hold you up. But, he just smiled, and you squealed happily, giggling and wrapping your arms around his neck as he swung you back and forth, like a swing on a playground. Then, he hauled you to his room.

"It's late, should get some sleep." Jamie said, placing you down on the plush blanket. You smiled up at him, laying back and feeling insanely comfortable as you lounged back. Jamie shut the door and turned off the lights, crawling into bed beside you and cuddling all up against you, sighing against your neck.

"Hey, Y/N?" He asked softly after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah?" You replied, staring into the dark. His hands wrapped tighter around your waist.

"I love you."

"Don't be a cheeseball." You grinned, and he tensed.

"You ruined the moment. It was supposed to be a dramatic cliché!" Jamie wailed.

"And then what, we'll make out?" You giggled, looking over your shoulder at him. You saw the outline of his figure in the dark, and suddenly his warm lips pressed against your neck. You weren't prepared for it, so you tensed up under him, his hands releasing their bound around you and then running up your stomach, resting on your breasts. God, when did Jamie get so bold all of a sudden? 

"Jamie," You breathed softly, and he pulled away from you, noticing the somber sound of your voice. "I'm not sure what I would've done without you, if I'd even be here anymore."

"Y/N..."

"I wish that... that I could've met you sooner."

"But, things might've been different." Jamie said in the still night, leaning up on one elbow and pulling your hair out of your eyes. "And I'm glad they're not."

"I'm so happy, I don't think I deserve you." You laughed bitterly, knowing that he'd get upset by that statement. And to prove your instincts, he did. He frowned and you felt his body tense up, and you felt a part of you begin to regret saying that.

"What? Don't say that-"

"You're just so awfully amazing... and I'm nothing compared to you." You sobbed, and he quickly pulled you to sit up, hugging you and running his hands along your back to comfort you.

"You're everything, everything to me. Don't say that you're nothing, because you're my entire world. Without you, I'd be so lost and unable to go on." Jamie hurriedly spoke, trying to dry your tears. You just soaked his shoulder, muffling noises into his soft shirt. "And I'll prove it to you." Jamie laid you down on the bed, and wiped your tears. He nestled up against your body, starting by kissing your neck, and falling down further and further.

\---

Jamie had went on a week-long trip, leaving you behind in Beach City. You said you had a job to do, which was work at the Big Donut, but really: you were buying time. You missed him, but he was invited to go do something theater-related, so you knew he was happy. On the other hand, you felt dread sink in. You weren't sure if you wanted him to come back, because that means you'd have to tell him the news.

The news.

And, days passed until he finally arrived back home. You were on the couch, and he unlocked and walked in through the door, wearing sunglasses on the top of his head. You sat up, squealed, and ran to him, enveloping him in a giant hug. He laughed, picking you up, and swinging you in a full circle. When he set you down, he kissed you passionately before pulling back and looking at you.

"Hey, princess, I missed you sooo much!" He said, squeezing you again. You giggled and allowed yourself to give into his big bear hug, and you couldn't feel anything but happiness. But, anxiety hit you like a fridge flying at you at 160 mph.

"Yeah, me too..." You said slowly, looking down now. He released you and frowned, immediately picking up on your negative attitude.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh..." You trailed away, your voice faint now. You took his hands, leading him to the couch. But, he didn't sit down. You stood there, awkwardly holding his hands, and you watched his face contort into worry.

"I think that I got pregnant." You said, your voice barely above a whisper. Jamie stood there, blinking.

"Really?" He asked, his voice still calm.

"Yes, well, a week ago... when I was crying, and you kept kissing me and..."

"I see." He said, but a small smile came on his face. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet, I still have a lot of growing up to do."

You hung your head. "But I don't really want to _get rid of-_ "

"No! Don't!" Jamie said, pulling you close again. "I was about to say, I want to have this future with you, Y/N. Plus, we still have to get married." Jamie laughed, running a hand through his hair and taking his sunglasses off, hanging them from his chest pocket. He leaned down, kissing you and resting a hand on your stomach.

"I'm excited, are you?" He said gently, looking down.

"Nervous." You sighed.

"No worries, I'll always be by your side." He grinned, and you finally felt like you were home, in his arms.

\---

The two of you eloped. It was nothing big and fancy, it was just... the two of you took vacations after doing a shit ton of legal paperwork. You didn't want a big ceremony, and neither did he. It was so much fun, anyways. You were glad to have done it, since it was just quaint enough for your tastes. And after coming back, Steven held a semi-large party for the two of you, which was a nice welcome-back present. You also broke the news to everyone about your pregnancy, which everyone seemed super psyched about, and kept asking about a baby shower.

The baby shower came and gone, the hospital trip flew by like it was nothing. You had a baby boy, and Jamie offered for the first couple of days after coming home from the hospital to take care of the baby. So, he did. He allowed you to rest, and had to be quicker on his mail job, since he had a kid to take care of, and you worked at the Big Donut. It was difficult, but watching your baby boy day-to-day, with Jamie by your side, you finally felt like you had a reason to live. A reason to continue to go on, and so, you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end! Always a happy end with Jamie :')  
> I wanted to write something short, like this, to give myself a break from other x readers that I'm doing. (Like my Dan Avidan x Reader)  
> So, I hope all you Jamie fans (which is,,,, very limited) enjoyed the story! I worked pretty hard, and loved every second of it.  
> Thank you all for your continuous support, love, and kind words, and I hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
